


fragment

by bluhen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, SORRY this isnt great its so hard to get a grasp of their characters right...., it can be ship if you want, its...short......again......................
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhen/pseuds/bluhen
Summary: Lukas tries, once again, to speak to someone about his feelings - or lack thereof.





	fragment

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled: please can lukas talk to someone about his depression who will actually realize somethings wrong

Lukas always has that same smile plastered on. It never faltered, only changing for true and deep distress.

But there was this thing- it didn't reach his eyes. It  _ never _ did. It was almost eerie, and it made Forsyth worry.

Lukas always had been calm and collected, but this wasn't - this wasn't collection, this was cold and empty and near frightening. He wanted to do something about it, but he couldn't exactly scold Lukas like he did Python.

Perhaps he was right to worry so, because it was a bit alarming when Lukas approached him and that statue-smile  _ wasn't _ there.

“Lukas! Are you in need of something?” He asks when Lukas quietly knocks on the frame of his tent (lightly enough that it isn't disturbed), and the smile comes back briefly.

“Merely to talk, if that's alright with you.”  _ It never reaches his eyes.  _ Forsyth can't shake the concern the previous expression had struck into him.

“Anytime, friend,” says Forsyth, and he settles himself on the edge of his cot in an attempt to look inviting. Lukas sits to face him on the cot next to him.

“I suppose it's… a tad serious, though. If you're not in the place for that kind of talk, I won't bother you with it.” Lukas folds his hands in his lap, holding them together almost anxiously.

Forsyth waves a hand about in front of him. “Nonsense. You're a dear friend of mine, Lukas!”

Lukas fidgets. It's strange, and only worries Forsyth more. “Alright, then.

I… have spoken to Clive about this, however he said it was normal - admirable, even. When I brought it up to Python, he shared the sentiment.” Lukas stares blankly at the scuffs on Forsyths boots. “I don't… feel much of anything, I'm afraid. That passion that you have for battle - I don't think anyone in the Deliverance could match it, but I can't match  _ anyone's _ .”

Forsyth worries his lip. After thinking about it for a moment, he speaks up. “I… am afraid I don't understand.  _ Nothing _ ? At all?” 

Lukas shakes his head. Then, slowly, as if piecing the words together as he says them, “I find myself at times seeking out danger. Heading straight into risky battles, without much regard for my own safety. I know… I would never come to truly dire harm among this company, but - “ he looks up at Forsyth now (or rather his shoulder, he can’t look him in the eyes), “It frightens me. I think the  _ rush _ is why I do it, but that… is most certainly not normal, no matter what Clive or Python say.” 

Forsyth stares hard into Lukas’ eyes. A furrowed brow has joined the gnawing of his lip in a show of visible concern. 

Lukas is quiet, though he finally straightens. Then, “Is this, too… truly normal, Forsyth?” He asks, quietly. It's a question, but his tone betrays him. He wishes the answer were yes, that he could leave this and just not have to think about it. That is not the case.

“I thought to come to you because of your seemingly endless passion for battle, for  _ everything _ \- I thought there was something you could tell me. Something I was missing, perhaps.” 

“Lukas… Hm… Maybe it would be best if you got off of the battlefield for a while.”

“What? But, I couldn't - “ 

“Lukas.” Forsyths tone is firm, the loud attitude it was used to without the volume for once. Lukas calms. “I will  _ openly _ admit I may not excel at understanding others, but... are you sure battle is suited for you?”

Lukas frowns. “...No. We’ve talked about this, haven’t we? I fight because my father wished me to.”

“Well, you said you enjoyed reading, right? You seemed happy speaking with me about books.” Forsyth offers, hopeful beams seeming to radiate from his small smile. Lukas looks wistful.

“Yes… I do, greatly, but I fail to see how that - “

“Then that's what you'll do!” Forsyth exclaims, clapping his hands together. “I know what you're going to say, but I assure you, no one else in this team is going to be willing to do  _ research _ . You can be helpful that way.” It's then that he takes Lukas’ hands in his, clasping them together. “That will make you happy, right?”

Lukas’ eyes are wide and confused. “...If you say so.” After a moment, he chuckles lowly. “You really are a strange man, Forsyth. I can't say I understand you, but you're a delight either way.”

Forsyth grins. “I could say the same for you!” 

This time, Lukas smiles, and the corners of his eyes crinkle and Forsyth feels his heart light up in delight. It wasn't a perfect solution - surely eventually Lukas would be needed back on the battlefield, and there would be no time for reading or anything but preparing and fighting, but for now…

For now, they would work on bringing a smile to Lukas’ eyes, and a fire to his heart. They would worry about war and blood when it was all they could face. 

That's what Forsyth thought, but Lukas seemed to prefer thinking about it all at once.

“...I appreciate it, truly, but what of the others? Wouldn't it be unfair to them? I would surely get rusty, too, less useful, if I dedicate my time to research.”

Forsyth frowns, and leans back to look up at the ceiling in thought. Lukas seemed disappointed at losing his grasp on their hands. “Then… You'll split your efforts.  _ Or _ , I'll just have to work twice as hard for you!” 

Lukas laughs, short and breathy. “No need for that. I'll simply take care of both things myself.” 

Forsyth stares at him for a moment, then decidedly says “Get over here,” and motions for Lukas to join him on his bed.

“What?” Lukas’ eyes go a bit wide again in disbelief. 

“Just do it!” Forsyth says, and pulls on Lukas’ arm. He ends up just pulling him into a hug, which Lukas… isn't complaining about, if he's being honest with himself. (Although he hasn't been doing much of that lately.)

He is, however, upset to discover he's forgotten what he's supposed to  _ do _ in this situation. 

“Talk to me when you're worried like this, alright?” Forsyth says, a hand on the back of Lukas’ neck and the other on the small of his back. “We're all your friends, Lukas - Python and I especially. He's a damned fool sometimes, but I swear it's because he's just too lazy to show how much he really cares sometimes.”

Lukas can't tell if Forsyth is joking or not- if he sounds like he is, it's likely an accident, knowing how serious he is about Pythons slacking, and it brings a smile to his face. 

“I'm sure Python cares, he just… didn't realize.” 

“I'm going to end him if he doesn't shape up,” Forsyth says, and Lukas can't help but laugh because he  _ knows _ it's a completely empty threat.

“Thank you, Forsyth.” Lukas says, then, straightening, “I don't think… I've really figured out what’s wrong with me, but you've given me a way to deal with it. At least for now.”

Forsyth smiles at him, smaller than usual. Perhaps not entirely satisfied with the result, but glad his friend is smiling, for  _ real _ .

“It's my duty to take care of you. As your friend,” He says, and Lukas rolls the word “friend” around his head. It meant so much, surely an egregious amount for someone like Forsyth. It wasn't like it didn't mean anything to Lukas - he had just never given it too much thought.

This one, though, made his heart warm. Not a passion of battle, no, but one decidedly much better. He could learn this fire, if not the one of fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> im so very worried about lukas . please find someone better than clive


End file.
